


I'm giving up on you

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I., F/F, I wanna hug Melinda May, Spoilers, Wrote this during the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	I'm giving up on you

_"The best we can do is keep her comfortable."_

The words echoed in her mind, like it was playing on a loop. 

_"There is nothing more we can do for her."_

Tears ran down her face as she locked the door of the cockpit, her fist collided over and over again with the control panel. 

_"I'm saying you need to call her family and get them here as soon as possible."_

Choked sobs forced its way out of her throat as she kept an eye on the video feed from the lab. 

_"Melinda, I feel like I belong here. Like I belong with you."_

Its like a phantom feeling but she can still feels Skye's hand in hers, practically can see the smile on her frozen face. She forces her self to watch the sleeping  _not dead_ body of her lover.

_I should have protected her!_

She screams those words in her head over and over as she watches Simmons rush to get her stable after she starts to code. Her hands start to shake in fear; for the part of the team that's away and fear for the girl who melted her heart of ice.

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

At the time the words took her by surprise that she didn't respond, now she just wishes that she told her; that yes she was very much in love with her too. 

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

Its been days since she last heard Skye voice, or seen her her beautiful eyes that always seem to light up when ever she was in a good mood. Now she is losing hope, hope that she kicked her self for having in the first place.

_"That girl is a fighter."_

A rare smile graced her face as they told her that Skye would live. Now she had hope.

 


End file.
